


House of the Holy

by Missy



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Car Sex, Drabble, F/M, Sunglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie exuded glitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of the Holy

Jackie exuded glitter. From every single pore of her flawless skin, she seemed to shed opaque sparkles. They tangled in Steven’s hair, ended up in his eyes, were plucked out of his pubic hair in the shower.

It was an extension of her classiness. Even in the dull haze of the late evening, topless, her necklace swinging to and fro between her breasts as she rode his cock in the back seat of the Camero, Steven thought she was pretty, a thousand miles out of his league even though she was a pain in the ass. She clung to him, afterward, trying to peek at his eyes, see through his lenses and divine what hid under his cool, distant exterior.

She couldn’t see through him, thank God. And he was blinded by her glitter.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **That 70's Show**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
